Un dia muy agotador
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Ella estaba enfadada con él, no quería ni verlo, por lo que se dirigió al parque pingüino, pero no sabía que más atrás estaban tres personajes muy curiosos y una extraña lagartija que harían que su día se volviera en verdad muy agotador. (Pequeño One-shot y Crossover de Kaichou wa Miad-Sama y Sakura Card Captor)


Gramática

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

Cambio de escenas

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

**Hablan dos personajes a la vez.**

Disclaimer Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece sino a CLAMP, y Kaichou wa Maid-sama a Hiro Fujiwara, la historia si es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabellos negros que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos entre marrón y miel, vestía un uniforme, que consistía en una falda amarilla a cuadros, con una camiseta blanca por debajo, una chaqueta verde y un moño de color rojo, caminaba dando grandes zancadas. Se encontraba muy molesta con el Extraterrestre Pervertido del Planeta Feromona, que caminaba unos pasos atrás de ella.<p>

El chico de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y que llevaba el mismo uniforme que la chica delante de él, por supuesto que no iba con falda sino con un pantalón y en vez de un moño una corbata roja, caminaba tranquilamente, esperando que la chica se calmara un poco.

-Oye Misa-Chan, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa-dijo el oji-verde sonriendo.

-Usui no molestes-dijo la chica, cuando lo hizo, en el fondo se podía ver una oscuridad total, cualquiera hubiera huido despavorido, pero era Usui.

Misaki llego al parque pingüino y se sentó en un columpio, Usui por su parte prefirió quedarse recostado en un árbol que estaba cerca.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí, se podía ver a una chica de ojos verde con extrañas ropas, persiguiendo lo que parecía ser una lagartija con pelaje puntiagudo, al lado de ella un peluche amarillo con pequeñas alitas blancas que volaba, y más atrás una chica de ojos amatista de largo cabello con una cámara en su mano.

-Vamos Sakura tienes que alcanzar la Carta-gritaba el muñeco de felpa.

-Ya lo sé Kero, Ay porque deje que se me escapara-decía la oji-verde lamentándose.

-No te rindas Sakura, tú puedes-dijo la chica de ojos amatista.

Mientras que, con los chicos de preparatoria.

-Huy Usui, me tiene hasta aquí-dijo Misaki señalando su frente -Me voy-dijo mientras empezaba a irse.

-Espérame Misa-chan-decía Usui intentando alcanzarla, mientras se iban acercando a una extraña lagartija

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

De vuelta con los tres personajes un poco extraños.

-No puedo creerlo-decía Sakura mientras miraba a unos chicos de preparatoria caminar, yendo directamente a donde estaba la carta.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?-pregunto Kero, mientras veía como inevitablemente irían hacia allá.

Misaki caminaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando piso algo.

Confundida levantó su pie, y vio a una extraña lagartija, la reviso para asegurarse que no estuviera lastimada, ya que la había pisado. Y tan concentrada estaba que no vio como alguien se posaba al lado de ella, y a la vez tres personajes se escondían en un arbusto cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso Misa chan?-pregunto Usui un poco confundido por la situación, ya que no todos los días se veía a la Kaichou de tu escuela, ayudando a una lagartija.

-No lo sé, parece una lagartija pero tiene una piel muy extraña-dijo Misaki acariciando al animal.

-Déjame ver-dijo Usui, y en ese momento toco la lagartija al mismo tiempo que Misaki.

Se sintió extraño un momento, no sabía que era, pero había algo diferente en él.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos.

-No puede ser, tocaron la Carta al mismo tiempo-decía una Sakura muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

-No puedo creerlo Sakura, mira lo que has hecho, ahora como les explicaremos a esos chicos su situación, eres una incompetente total, cómo pudiste dejar escapar a Cambio-dijo Kero regañando a Sakura.

-Cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir Kero, no fue mi culpa, esa ráfaga de viento hizo que el libro se cayera y las cartas se liberaran-dijo Sakura muy enojada, aunque luego que lo pensó mejor agregó -Pero fue muy extraño, que yo recuerde la ventana estaba cerrada y yo jamás había visto una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte-dijo una Sakura pensativa.

-Estas insinuando que fue provocado Sakura-dijo Kero igual de pensativo que la oji-verde.

-No lo sé, solo digo que fue muy extraño, además ¿Quién haría algo así? -En ese momento sintió una presencia, que ella ya conocía muy bien -Eriol.

-¿Que dijiste Sakura?-pregunto Kero.

-Eriol, que no lo sientes Kero, es la presencia del Mago Clow, ósea de Eriol -ahí, el muñeco de felpa también lo sintió.

-Tienes razón Sakura esta es su presencia-dijo Kero.

-Pero si esta es la presencia del joven Hiraguizawa, y nosotros descubrimos que a él le gusta mucho jugar, ¿Qué será lo que se trae en manos con ellos?-dijo la amatista señalando a los chicos de preparatoria.

-Quien sabe Tomoyo, ese Clow tiene unas ideas muy locas en su cabeza-dijo el muñeco de felpa, preocupado por lo que estaría planeando la reencarnación de su antiguo dueño.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

De vuelta con los de preparatoria.

-Oye Misa-chan ¿No te sientes un poco extraña?-pregunto Usui, levantándose del piso.

-Sí, ¿Por qué será?-dijo Misaki levantándose también.

-No lo sé, ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Usui mientras se adelantaba.

-Ah sí, vo, espérame Usui-decía Misaki mirando hacia donde se había ido Usui.

Luego, casi se cae de la impresión que le dio ver su propio cuerpo caminando donde estaba Usui, se miró a sí misma y donde debería de estar su cuerpo estaba el de Usui.

_ ¿Que se supone que pasa aquí? -pensó Misaki._

-Usui, Usui-susurro-USUI-grito.

El nombrado volteo a verla alegre, pero se le borro cuando se vio así mismo parado ahí.

-USUI ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito Misaki asustada por lo que pasaba.

-Misa-chan ¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo eh? dijo Usui pícaramente, indiferente ante lo que pasaba.

-Usui déjate de tonterías y explícame ¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Misaki enojada, y antes que pudiera responderle siquiera, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños de un arbusto, y de ahí salieron tres extraños personajes.

Una chica de ojos verdes que parecía tener un Cosplay, muy extraña, una chica de ojos amatista, ella si se veía normal pero, esperen un momento traía una cámara, además porque no se despegaba de la oji-verde, Ok olviden que dije que era normal, y un peluche que volaba.

_ Este día no puede ser más extraño-pensó Misaki._

-Hola-dijo nerviosa la chica de ojos verdes -Sé que esto es extraño pero permítanme explicarles.

Y así Sakura empezó relatándoles que, en un pasado había recolectados unas cartas mágicas, una de ellas, más en específico Cambio era responsable de la situación, por insistencia de la chica de ojos miel, les explico que el peluche a su lado era Kero el guardián de las Carta Clow ahora Sakura´s, ya que las había recolectado todas y también les dijo que solo podrían cambiar mañana antes del atardecer, por supuesto omitiendo que tal vez cierto hechicero de ojos azules era también responsable de la situación.

-Déjame ver si entendí, tú capturaste unas cartas mágicas y por culpa de una de ellas, es que estamos así, y solo podremos cambiar mañana al atardecer sino, nos quedaremos así para siempre-dijo Misaki un poco mareada por tanta información.

-Así es-dijo Sakura igual de nerviosa que antes.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio entre ellos, antes de que Usui exclamara.

-Bueno ya que no hay nada que hacer, creo que tendremos que lidiar con esto, así que me voy a mi casa-dijo Misaki quiero decir Usui, empezando a irse.

-Oye espera Usui, no puedes quedarte tan tranquilo, yo no puedo llegar a mi casa luciendo así-dijo Misaki señalando al cuerpo de Usui.

-Lo se Misa-chan, por eso es que me voy a mi casa, ósea a la tuya-dijo Usui divertido por lo que estaban pasando.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo Misaki exaltada-Claro que no vas a ir a mi casa.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-pregunto Usui.

-Déjame ver-dijo Misaki pensando luego de algunos minutos exclamo -¡Ya se!, llamare a casa para decir que voy a quedarme en donde una amiga, y nos iremos a tu departamento, ¿Entendiste Usui?-pregunto Misaki.

-Mmm, por mi está bien-dijo Usui.

-Entonces está decidido, nos veremos aquí mañana antes de que el sol se ponga-dijo kero ante la mirada extrañada de la chica de ojos miel -¿Y tú que me ves mocosa?

-Oye en primer lugar no soy una mocosa estúpido peluchito, mi nombre es MI-SA-KI, y segundo aun no me acostumbro a hablar con muñecos andantes-dijo Misaki enojada viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Quieres pelear mocosa-dijo Kero enseñándole sus puñitos.

-Adelante peluchito, no te tengo miedo-dijo Misaki retándolo con la mirada.

Mientras que a los otros presentes le surgía una gótica al estilo Anime.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos Kero-dijo Sakura jalando al mencionado.

-Suéltame Sakura, esta mocosa se arrepentirá de lo que dijo, suéltame-dijo Kero forcejeando con Sakura.

-Hasta luego nos vemos mañana-dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de ellos.

-Hasta luego-dijo Misaki alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-Bueno Misa-chan creo que solo quedamos tú y yo-dijo Usui acercándose peligrosamente a Misaki.

-¿Nos vamos Usui?-dijo Misaki, ignorando su anterior comentario.

-Eh, si claro vámonos-dijo Usui caminando al lado de Misaki.

Disfrutaron del camino a casa de Usui en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar nada de la situación, todavía estaban muy escépticos. Cuando llegaron al Hotel saludaron cortésmente al encargado y subieron al elevador, por suerte no había nadie en él.

-¿Qué te parece toda esta situación Ayuzawa?-dijo Usui para aliviar un poco la tensión que había surgido desde el parque.

-Ni siquiera sé que pensar Usui-suspiro mientras lo miraba a los ojos -Aun creo que todo esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte mañana, todo estará como siempre.

-Mmm a mí me parece algo muy divertido, me gusta ver a Misa-chan en mi cuerpo-dijo Usui sonriendo de lado.

-Cállate idiota-dijo Misaki ocultando su cara ya que se le podía ver un lindo sonrojo que para su suerte Usui no noto.

Después de unos minutos el elevador se detuvo, salieron y se encontraron frente a la habitación de Usui. Misaki, quiero decir Usui, metió la llave y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Entraron y dejaron sus maletas cerca del perchero.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar Misa-Chan? pregunto Usui.

-¿No preferirías que yo cocinara? digo porque ya es más que suficiente, con que me dejes quedar aquí-dijo Misaki.

Por un segundo Usui tuvo una expresión de terror al recordar las bolas de arroz de Misaki, así que prefirió agregar rápidamente.

-No, tu eres mi invitada, además tienes que llamar a tu mamá-dijo Usui tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sí tienes razón, mejor la llamo antes que se preocupe-dijo Misaki preocupada porque pensaría su madre.

-Bien, entonces yo preparare la cena-dijo Usui entrando a la cocina.

Misaki fue por su teléfono a la sala, luego vio la hora y se sorprendió ya eran las 11:00pm, solo esperaba que su madre no estuviera dormida, marco el número y espero, un tono otro tono y nada, suspiro era muy probable que ya estuviera dormida al igual que Suzuna.

_No habrá de otra, tendré que llamarla mañana temprano-pensó Misaki_

Se quedó unos momentos admirando la vista que le proporcionaba el departamento de Usui, hasta que este paso a donde estaba ella, y le sirvió un poco de arroz con camarones fritos y jugo de naranja.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Misaki dijo muy feliz.

-Gracias por la comida Usui, en verdad eres un buen cocinero, pero-bostezo -Creo que ya me dio sueño, así que me voy adormir-dijo Misaki somnolienta.

-Tu habitación es la última a la derecha-dijo Usui.

-Ok voy a dormir, Buenas Noches Usui-dijo Misaki.

-Buenas Noches Ayuzawa, duerme bien-dijo Usui mirando con ternura a Misaki.

Misaki entro a su habitación y se fue a dormir al igual que Usui.

Al día siguiente.

Una chica de ojos miel, se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, abrió los ojos poco a poco y examino el lugar donde estaba, era extraño, esa habitación no se parecía a la suya, un momento, esa no era su habitación, se sobresaltó, luego se vio a sí misma y ese definitivamente no era su cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-luego una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, donde se podía ver el parque de pingüino, una extraña lagartija, 2 niñas raras y un peluche que volaba.

-Oh es cierto, esa carta, ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Usui-suspiro, haber recordado todo eso la puso muy cansada

-Por lo menos hoy es Sábado así que no tengo nada que hacer-dijo Misaki volviéndose a acostar, abrazando la almohada que tenía, se mantuvo así por unos segundos hasta que recordó un hecho importante el cuál debía hacer hoy, saliendo así disparada de la cama rumbo hacia afuera.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban dos niñas tomando té en la mansión de una de ellas, junto a un peluchito volador que no paraba de engullir una galleta tras otra.

-Aún estoy preocupada por esos chicos Kero, solo espero que todo salga bien y puedan cambiar de nuevo-dijo Sakura.

-Bueno… mmm, creo que eso te enseñara… mmm a no perder cartas de nuevo-dijo kero mientras tragaba más galletas.

-Oye ya te dije que no fue mi culpa ¿Si?, además no sé porque siento que Eriol está metido en todo esto-dijo Sakura muy pensativa.

-Bueno, ustedes dijeron que sintieron su presencia ayer en el parque, así que en realidad es muy probable, aunque ahora me pregunto ¿Con que propósito lo habrá echo el joven Hiraguizawa?-dijo Tomoyo dejando su té de lado.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta Tomoyo, a Clow le gustaba jugar pero siempre lo hacía con un motivo-dijo kero.

-Solo espero que no les cause problemas a esos chicos-dijo Sakura, pero los tres presentes sabían muy bien que eso no sería nada fácil.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi cuerpo Usui?-pregunto Misaki, muy molesta caminando por el centro.

-Claro que no Misa-chan-Dijo Usui viendo como Misaki se tranquilizaba -Solo por curiosidad, ¿Ir al baño cuenta?

-USUI-grito Misaki corriendo detrás de él.

-A que no me atrapas Misa-chan-decía Usui mientras corría divertido viendo como Misaki se enojaba aún más, si eso era posible.

Y al estar tan entretenido no vio que iba inevitablemente a chocar con alguien. Sintió el golpe unos segundos después, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue ayudar a la persona con la que había tropezado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto.

-Ahh, si no se preocupe, ¿Eh, Misaki?-Dijo la otra persona, la cual no era nada más y nada menos que Satsuki, La Gerente.

-Usui hasta que por fin te detuviste ¿Que estabas pensando?-dijo Misaki enojada -Gerente-susurro con una cara de terror.

-Hola Usui, Misaki perdón por haberte cambiado el turno de Tarde por el de la Mañana, pero es que Erika-Chan y Honoka-Chan me habían pedido el día libre hoy, tú eres mi única esperanza Misaki-Dijo la Gerente agarrándose del cuello de Usui (En el cuerpo de Misaki).

De repente a Misaki le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

_Maldición se me había olvidado que tenía trabajar hoy-pensó Misaki _

-Es cierto Jefa será mejor que vaya a trabajar, por el momento Usui necesito que vayas a Seika y termines algunos trabajos que tengo allá, ¿Podrás hacerlo?-pregunto Usui a Misaki guiñándole un ojos para que le siguiera el juego.

-Eh, si de acuerdo-dijo Misaki aun confundida.

Los vio alejarse y desaparecer al cruzar una esquina, por lo que siguió su camino hacia la preparatoria Seika hoy no había nadie, pero por si acaso iba a apurarse para que nadie la viera.

Para su suerte solo habían algunas pocas personas en la escuela, nadie se acercó a hablarle lo cual no se le hizo para nada extraño, ya que estaba en el cuerpo de Usui, la mayoría no lo conocía y eran hombres, fue hasta el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil, saco los papeles hizo unos ajustes por aquí y por allá, reviso las finanzas y todo bien, por lo que cerro al puerta y salió sin ningún inconveniente.

Suspiro aliviada, pensó que se iba a encontrar con muchas personas, pero no, tal vez eso se debía a que Usui no era tan popular, y ahora que lo recordaba debía ir al Café a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Usui, aunque no debía preocuparse, de todas formas era Usui ¿Verdad?.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

En el Cafe Maid Latte, estaba todo muy ajetreado ya que era "El día de Maid-Lolita", consistía en que se vestirían como Maids pero en forma de Lolitas "Todo muy Moe", como decía La Gerente, y la verdad es que estaban arrasando, había muchas personas adentro del local y afuera habían más esperando. Estaban trabajando Satsuki (La Gerente), Subaru, Misaki y por falta de personal porque no esperaban tener tanto éxito el Idol Aoi-Chan.

-Guau estoy muy Feliz de que el local este teniendo tanto éxito-dijo Satsuki muy emocionada, detrás de ella se podía ver el fondo de flores "Tipo Moe"

-Si yo estoy muy feliz también Gerente-dijo Subaru dando más pedidos a la cocina.

-Misaki está trabajando muy duro, pero esta vez es de un modo diferente, trata a los clientes como si fuera otra persona-dijo Satsuki viendo a Misaki como despedía a los clientes al salir.

-Si esta diferente, tal vez al fin escucho mis palabras-dijo alguien detrás de La Gerente, en el ambiente se sentía una peculiar oscuridad.

-¿Eh? Honoka, Erika que alivio que estén aquí, necesitábamos más personal-dijo Satsuki.

-Si bueno la subasta se canceló así que vinimos a ayudar-dijo Erika viendo como el lugar estaba muy lleno –Menos mal que se nos ocurrió pasar por aquí cierto ¿Honoka?

-Sí, así puedes darle el descanso a la pobre Misaki-dijo Honoka desapareciendo por los vestidores.

-Espero que Honoka se lleve bien algún día con Misaki-dijo Satsuki un poco asustada por Honoka.

**-Si-dijeron al unísono Erika y Subaru.**

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!**

Una chica de ojos miel aceleraba cada vez más su paso para llegar al Café, se había demorado un poco en el metro, habían muchas personas ahí, pero debía apresurase ya casi era el atardecer y debía volver a su cuerpo. Vio afuera del Café su cuerpo y al chico que buscaba.

-Al fin llegas Misa-chan-dijo Usui sonriéndole a la chica.

-Cállate y vámonos-dijo Misaki agarrándole la mano y corriendo al parque pingüino.

Por fin después de tanto correr vieron a los tres extraños de ayer.

-Al fin llegamos-dijo Misaki muy agotada.

-Y justo a tiempo-dijo Tomoyo grabándolos con su cámara.

-Muy bien ahora tiene que abrazarse para poder cambiar de nuevo-dijo Kero muy divertido por la situación.

-¿QUE?-dijo Misaki muy sonrojada -Me tengo que abrazar a este-dijo señalando a Usui.

-JaJaJa Ay que divertido-dijo Kero riendo a más no poder secándose las lágrimas.

-Kero no te burles, por si se te olvida a ti también te paso lo mismo-dijo Sakura discutiendo con él.

-Sakura no digas eso enfrente de ellos quieres-dijo Kero muy molesto con ella

Pero Misaki y Usui ya no los escuchaban, estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo.

-Sabes en verdad soy muy guapo-dijo Usui mirando hacia arriba su propia cara.

-Presumido-dijo Misaki sonrojada pero mirandolo a los ojos.

-Tal vez pero me amas tal y como soy-dijo Usui parándose en puntillas y acercándose poco a poco a Misaki.

-Usui... No-dijo Misaki tratando de detener a Usui sabiendo que si se acercaba más no podría detenerlo.

-Shhh solo déjate llevar Misa-chan-dijo Usui eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

-Ehh Sakura creo que deberías hacer el cambio ahora-dijo Tomoyo grabando con su cámara a los chicos de preparatoria -Parece la escena de una película romántica.

-¿A qué te refieres Tomoyo?-pregunto Sakura, luego volteo y vio la escena -Ay se están besando parece que se olvidaron de nosotros.

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad Sakura-dijo Kero.

-De acuerdo-dijo -Cambio, te pido que regreses a sus verdaderos cuerpos a mis amigos ¡CAMBIO!-grito.

De repente un viento de color azul envolvió a los chicos de preparatoria.

-Listo-dijo Sakura feliz de haberlos ayudado.

-Lo grabe todo, como siempre espectacular Sakura te ves divina, aunque tengo que hacerle algunos retoques a el próximo traje-dijo Tomoyo y a sus ojos les salieron estrellitas.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿**

Mientras con los de preparatoria.

-Ayuzawa ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Usui levantándose y dándole la mano a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

-Si-dijo Misaki -Usui al fin volvimos a nuestros cuerpos-dijo muy feliz, tanto que abrazo a Usui para luego retirarse abruptamente muy sonrojada.

-Veo que estas muy bien Misa-chan-dijo Usui mirándola pícaramente.

-Estúpido Usui-dijo Misaki.

En la rama de un árbol no muy lejos de allí se encontraban tres extraños seres, uno parecía una pantera negra, otro un ser con alas de mariposas muy grandes y el ultimo un niño de no más de 12 años con un enorme báculo en forma de sol y extrañas ropas.

-Amo Eriol, veo que todo salió como usted lo deseaba-dijo la pantera.

-Así es Spinel, y hasta mucho mejor-dijo el chico de extrañas ropas.

-Aun pienso que hubiera sido mejor enviarles algunos obstáculos, fuera sido aún más divertido-dijo el ser alado

-No lo creo Ruby-Moon, esto no lo hice solo por diversión, también y aunque no lo crean fue para darles un empujoncito a esos-dijo Eriol -De todas formas puedo decir Misión Cumplida-y al decir esto los tres extraños seres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

**$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿!$?¿**

-Creo que debemos darles las gracias a esos chicos-dijo Misaki pero al voltearse no encontró a nadie -Se fueron-dijo desconcertada.

-No importa de todas formas creo que ellos saben que estamos muy agradecidos-dijo Usui empezando a caminar.

-Ah si tienes razón-dijo Misaki siguiéndole el paso – Ya quiero llegar a mi casa en verdad este fue… **_Un día muy agotador._**

* * *

><p>Hola soy yo otra vez se lo que van a decir, haces esta historia y no terminas la otra, pero es que esto me llego de improvisto y sentía que si no lo escribía se me iba a ir la idea jejeje pido disculpas Gomena Gomena \(U.U), pero ya está listo el cuarto capítulo empecé a escribir el quinto y quiero subir los dos así que antes de este martes subo los dos si no he terminado el quinto entonces subo el cuarto, espero comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos.

"Una Escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
